Eadwyn Glasner
Eadwyn Glasner is an 18 year old Dark Mage of the Devil's Order guild. She specializes completely in Mirror Magic and is known as one of the strongest Mages in her guild. She is also a member of the Glasner family, a family of powerful and rich mages, but left them for reasons unknown. Appearance Eadwyn is a tall, lean, curvy young woman with tanned skin. Her eyes are golden, cat-like and piercing. She has short, spiky chin-length purple hair, with uneven and split ends. Most of the time, Eadwyn wears a golden tank top. Over this, she wears a long, black coat that reaches her knees, with forearm length sleeves. Her pants reach her knees as well, and are dark in colouration. On her feet are tall, black combat boots, which almost reach her thighs. She also wears a golden choker necklace. Her guild mark is slightly visible, and is dark gold in colour. Personality Unlike Dark Mages are often shown as, Eadwyn is actually pretty optimistic and social. She actually likes mingling with people and learning about them so she can befriend them. One would not easily be able to tell her affiliation from her actions. Still, Eadwyn is dedicated to her Devil's Order. She has an undying loyalty to it, and the thought of betrayal would never even cross her mind. She'll gladly wipe out her guild's enemies, regardless of how she feels about them. Despite her loyalty to her guild, Eadwyn will not hesitate to question plans or adjust them as she sees fit. Unlike many other Dark Mages, Eadwyn has no fondness for torture, stating that it's a technique she avoids. However, she does have some rather sadistic spells up her sleeve, but these are often a last resort that she prefers not to use. The Glasner family is a touchy subject for Eadwyn. Any mention of her family's name will drive her into a cold fury, the exact opposite of her ordinary self. It's unknown why she despises her family so much. (Still a WIP.) Backstory Eadwyn was born into the rich Glasner family. The family had always consisted of powerful mages, and Eadwyn and her twin sister Eldelyn were expected to continue that powerful bloodline. The family was very large, with Eadwyn's parents having seven children, including Eadwyn and Eldelyn, and many cousins - definitely over twenty. It was often hard to be the center of attention with the Glasners, and the very busy adults didn't make it any easier. After reaching the age of six, the twin sisters were no longer their mother's main focus. Eadwyn and her mother had always had a tough relationship. Lady Glasner (which I what I will call her until I've thought of a name for her) had a belief that the Glasners were superior mages, and wanted her children to act the part. Eldelyn, more proper and dedicated to her mother than her sister was, was willing to do whatever her mother asked, but Eadwyn had a rebellious spark in her, not sharing the arrogance her mother had. Typically, the daughters of the Glasners learned everything they knew from their mothers and the sons learned from their fathers. However, Eadwyn started taking magic lessons from her two older brothers (names and ages TBA), learning how to use her magic, Mirror Magic, in combat. As she practiced, Eadwyn grew frustrated with the way her magic was unable to work in combat. It was good for defense, but that wasn't what she wanted. She eventually started practicing swordplay and martial arts instead, thinking that if her magic wouldn't work properly in battle, she'd have to improvise. (Skipping the parts I don't have planned out.) At age 16, Eadwyn had become a formidable Independent Mage, with her now being known to wear her opponents down and deprive them of their magic power before eliminating them. People avoided her due to her reputation, and even though she had hardened a bit by then, Eadwyn began to feel a little lonely. Eventually, under unknown circumstances, Eadwyn joined Devil's Order. Synopsis (TBA, since I haven't written anything with her in it yet.) Abilities Magic '''Mirror Magic: '''Eadwyn is highly skilled at using this type of magic, with it being the only known magic she uses. Eadwyn utilizes this magic in a defensive way, often wearing down her opponents until their magic power is exhausted. * '''Mirror Transport: '''Eadwyn can summon two or more mirrors to teleport in. By jumping into one of these mirrors, she can travel to the area another one is in. The amount of mirrors and the distance apart from them all depends on how much power Eadwyn has. This is often used for non-combat purposes and just to get to places quickly. * '''Ricochet: '''Eadwyn summons multiple mirrors surrounding her opponent. These mirrors are capable of reflecting an attack and sending it toward another mirror. The enemy spell will ricochet against any mirror it hits. The spell automatically vanishes after each use, and takes a few minutes to re-charge and repair any damage that could have been done (ie, cracks, the possibility of one mirror shattering). ** '''Ricochet Split: '''This is a variant of the Ricochet spell, except upon hitting each mirror, the spell splits into two, smaller versions of itself. * '''Shine: '''Eadwyn summons multiple mirrors to reflect light into her enemy's eyes. * '''Reflection of Days Gone By: '''A spell often used as a last resort, it allows Eadwyn to imprison her enemies in a mirror prison and show them their most painful memories. (Still a WIP.) Natural Abilities '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Eadwyn is very skilled in martial arts and combat. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Eadwyn can take multiple strong hits at once without her body failing her. Though if she is hit in a weak spot, she is just as vulnerable as any other person. Equipment '''Rapier: '''Eadwyn possesses a golden rapier, which is what she uses to eliminate her opponents after wearing their power down. Trivia * Eadwyn was originally the Storm Dragon Slayer, but for the same reasons as Nyss Hanabira, I decided to not make her one as I had too many main characters that were Slayers. * She's actually my second FT OC, but she's undergone major revisions. She was actually scrapped for a period of time. Category:Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Female Category:Verity's Stuff